movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocko's Revenge
|caption = DVD Cover |director = Micheal Lembeck |producer = Janet Dimon Shareena Carlson |executive_producer = Joe Murray Brian A. Miller Mark O'Hare Jennifer Pelphrey |writer = TBA |screenwriter = Steve Little Merriwether Williams |story = TBA |based_on = TBA |starring = Carlos Alazraqui Tom Kenny Mr. Lawrence Jeff Bennett Billy West Rob Paulsen Bill Fagerbakke Rodger Bumpass Clancy Brown |narrator = Tom Kenny |music = Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster Harry Gregson-Williams Randy Newman J. A. C. Redford Pat Irwin Andy Paley Joel McNeely |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = Mattaniah Adams |studio = Cartoon Network Studios Nickelodeon Movies Joe Murray Productions |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures Paramount Pictures |runtime = 101 minutes |country = USA Canada |language = English French German Italian Spanish |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |rating = |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = Camp Lazlo: How We End Camp (2019) |followed = Surly And Buddy: The Movie (2020) }} Rocko's Revenge is a 2019 American/Canadian Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Comedy Horror Film. Plot/Summary: Opening Scene: The Film Begins, TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 1: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 2: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 3: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 4: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 5: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 6: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 7: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 8: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 9: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 10: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Ending Scene: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Voice Cast: * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Tom Kenny as Heffer/SpongeBob/Gary/Scoutmaster Lumpus/Slinkman * Mr. Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong/Plankton * Jeff Bennett as Raj/Samson * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted/Larrison/Ignatious * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert * Scott Menville as Lemuel/Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli * French Cast: * TBA * German Cast: * TBA * Italian Cast: * TBA * Spanish Cast: * TBA * Songs/Soundtracks: # If I Didn't Have You (Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, and Mr. Lawrence) # Dreaming A Moonlight (Carlos Alazraqui) # The Ball Waltz (Instrumental) # Hokey Pokey (Billy West) # Fire Danger Escape/I'm So Sorry (Instrumental) # Stupid Wallaby (Tom Kenny and Mr. Lawrence) # Crying Blood Tears (Carlos Alazraqui) # Rocko Becomes A Villain (Instrumental) # Crying Blood Tears (Reprise) (Carlos Alazraqui) # The Final Battle/Rocko's Back To Normal (Instrumental) # Finale (Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawrence, Jeff Bennett, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Billy West, Bill Fagerbakke, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, and Ashton Kutcher) # If I Didn't Have You (End Title) (Randy Newman) # Soundtrack: Posters: Languages: * English - (Rocko's Revenge) * French - (La vengeance de Rocko) * German - (Rockos Rache) * Italian - (Rocko's Revenge) * Spanish - (La venganza de Rocko) Cartoon Crossover Episodes: Camp Lazlo Episodes: * Lights Out * Parasitic Pal * Lumpy Treasure * Prodigious Clamus * Float Trippers * Movie Night * Campers All Pull Pants * Rocko's Modern Life Episodes: * Kiss Me I'm Foreign * Day of the Flecko * I See London, I See France * Wimp on the Barby * Yarnbenders * The Ren and Stimpy Show Episodes: * Stimpy's Big Day * Space Madness * Stimpy's Invention * Sven Hoek * Mad Dog Hoek * Stimpy's Fan Club * The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen * Ren's Bitter Half * City Hicks * SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes: * The Smoking Peanut * I'm Your Biggest Fanatic * The Camping Episode * Welcome To The Chum Bucket * Plankton's Army * Clams * Release: * Release Dates: * Argentina: TBA * Australia: TBA * Brazil: TBA * Bulgaria: TBA * Canada: December 31th, 2019 * Chile: TBA * Colombia: TBA * Croatia: TBA * Czech Republic: TBA * Denmark: TBA * France: TBA * Germany: TBA * Greece: TBA * Hong Kong: TBA * Hungary: TBA * Iceland: TBA * Ireland: TBA * Italy: TBA * Jamaica: TBA * Japan: TBA * Lithuania: TBA * Malaysia: TBA * Mexico: TBA * Netherlands: TBA * New Zealand: TBA * Norway: TBA * Philippines: TBA * Poland: TBA * Portugal: TBA * Romania: TBA * Russia: TBA * Singapore: TBA * Slovakia: TBA * South Africa: TBA * Spain: TBA * Sri Lanka: TBA * Sweden: TBA * Turkey: TBA * Ukraine: TBA * United Kingdom: TBA * United States: December 31th, 2019 * Vietnam: TBA Home Media: Quotes: * * DVD Or Blu-Ray Menu: * Play Movie * Seletion Scenes: ** (Opening Credits) ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** (Closing Credits) * Special Features: ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** * Languages: ** English ** French ** German ** Italian ** Spanish Trivia: * TBA. * * Character Gallery: Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko Rama'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer Wolfe'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt Shellbach'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo Spidermonkey'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj Elephant'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam Rhino'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' SpongeBob & Patrick.png|''SpongeBob and Patrick'' Squidward.png|''Squidward'' Mr. Krabs.png|''Mr. Krabs'' Gary The Snail.png|''Gary The Snail'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren Hoek'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Sven.png|''Sven'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson Clogmeyer'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward Platypus'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman Big Horn Sheep'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon Bear'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted Pig'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold Walrus'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt Hippo'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison Stork'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert Beaver'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel Opossum'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious Hedgehog'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort Pelican'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick Persian Cat'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill Aardvark'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Algonquin Casper Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Leslie Slinkman Piston'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef Heimlich McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Villians: Plankton.png|''Plankton'' Lake Monster (Camp Lazlo).png|''Lake Monster'' Fluffy (Camp Lazlo).png|''Fluffy'' Heffalumps & woozles.png|''Heffalumps and Woozles'' Artists: Randy Newman.png|''Randy Newman'' Opening Logos: Warner Bros. Pictures.png|''Warner Bros. Pictures'' Paramount Pictures.png|''Paramount Pictures'' Nickelodeon Movies.png|''Nickelodeon Movies'' Cartoon Network Studios.png|''Cartoon Network Studios'' Joe Murray Productions.png|''Joe Murray Productions'' Crossover Films Co., Ltd..png|''Crossover Films Co., Ltd.'' Gallery: Transcript: Teaser Trailer, Trailers & TV Spot Transcripts: Rocko's Revenge Official Teaser Trailer/Transcript Rocko's Revenge Official Trailer 1/Transcript Rocko's Revenge Official Trailer 2/Transcript Rocko's Revenge TV Spot 1/Transcript Rocko's Revenge TV Spot 2/Transcript Rocko's Revenge TV Spot 3/Transcript Rocko's Revenge TV Spot 4/Transcript Rocko's Revenge TV Spot 5/Transcript Rocko's Revenge TV Spot 6/Transcript DVD Case Front, Spine, Back & Disc + DVD Menu Gallery: DVD Menu Music: TBA - TBA Scene Selection Music: TBA - TBA Bonus Features Music: TBA - TBA Setup Music: TBA - TBA Trailers: Sneak Peeks: Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Horror films Category:Adventure films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated musical films Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Rats Category:Bears Category:Monkeys Category:Elephants Category:Rhinos Category:Playtupuses Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Dung Beetles Category:Loons Category:Mooses Category:Slugs Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Wallabies Category:Cows Category:Turtles Category:Fish Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:Mr. Lawrence Category:Tom Kenny Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Bill Fagerbakke Category:Rodger Bumpass Category:Clancy Brown Category:Billy West Category:Randy Newman Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Films directed by Michael Lembeck Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films